Reach for the Stars
by Valentine03
Summary: When one reaches for the stars, it seems almost impossible to touch... Although being reincarnated into Mass Effect as Tali'Zorah, it's near unheard of. O/C S/I


**Hi, I'm Valentine and I have finally decided to be brave for once and to try my hand at writing a Fanfic.**

**If I have made any errors I apologize and would appreciated it if you could let me know. I know it usually never starts out as a 'bang' or 'popular' but I'm just really doing this for fun.**

And as you know, I do not own Mass Effect or any other of its series, though I **DO** wish I can have Garrus :P

* * *

_Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world. -Harriet Tubman_

It all started when I died. How did that happen? Well, the answer to that question has been lost to time.

See, I forgot exactly how I died and at what age I died at, all I know was that I was female and the rest was all really blurry. I was screaming one moment and the next I was surrounded in complete and total darkness, although it was strangely warm to the touch. Strange that it almost felt like I was just floating there, it felt like time had no meaning here and I don't even know if this is the afterlife, heaven or even hell but it was boring me into insanity. I would sometimes drift in and out between sleeping and wakefulness and I would dread the part when I was awake because the silence would be too much. I really did think at one point I was going insane because I could hear the sound of a faint humming tune surrounding me and as time went on it became a frequent routine and I soon began to appreciate it. I admit, it gets lonely just floating in the darkness after a while but even if I was only imagining it, I came to love the sound even more.

While in this trance-like state I soon acquired when the humming didn't always come and entertain me when I would wake up, I absent mindedly noticed that the black void I was floating in was slowly getting smaller and smaller, as if that was even possible. I know, I should be freaking out but I just felt a kind of detached interest, like, 'Oh look! The grass is green and the sky is blue,' kind of thing. It's just a fact. I guess that can happen when all you do is sleep and wake to darkness day in and day out.

At one point I slowly felt memories coming back to me in the few times I was actually awake. I got the feeling it wasn't really mine though. A rare moment was when I see this young women sitting on a chair. She turns towards the door and I follow her gaze. It was another women and she smiles while she glides across the room and they talk but I only hear static. I focus more intently on the first women who held a strange device, like a game controller.

"Do y- Pla- game?" the first women asked. When the other women responded it was completely clear for two words,

"Mass Effect?"

The two words seem to make the vision ripple and break away like glass, abruptly ending, leaving me more confused than ever.

_'Mass Effect?'_ I thought slowly, it sounded to familiar.

I couldn't play around with that thought anymore when suddenly my prison, warm and quite, decided to squeeze the living life out of me. I really wanted to scream when I felt like every bone in my body was about to break as I felt the invisible walls crush me every couple of minutes it seemed like. I finally felt like I broke through the surface of water but I couldn't breath still as hard as I tried and felt something hit my back and I hacked up what felt like slime (eew, gross).

My mind was working in overdrive now and screaming at me saying that this wasn't natural, that I shouldn't be conscious! I heard a baby crying a moment later. I felt so cold now like I just got dumped into the arctic, now I wanted to cry along with the baby, so this was torture and that was when I felt like I was being held now by two huge hands, which thankfully wrapped me into a blanket. Wait… Huge hands?

I think I was in shock and my brain decided it had enough and I passed out. Sometime later I awoke to these giants talking in some strange language far too fast and muffled for me to even try to comprehend. I froze when I felt someone hand me to another pair of hands and this time the new voice sounded too high for a male and murmured soothing sounds to me. It sounded familiar somehow…

A moment later it clicked and my only thought was,

'_So she was the one humming to me when I was…'_

And then my brain caught up with me,

'_Oh damn, did I was just get birthed!?_ '

I open my eyes and everything was too bleary to see which wasn't doing anything for my sudden head-ache so I quickly decided to close them once again. I then strain my ears so that I could hear what the women would say, her voice was just as gentle as I felt a finger trail gently down the length of my cheek, "Tali."

I didn't realize that there was another person nearby when I heard a deep voice respond,

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." he said softly, proudly.

Hearing what could only possibly be a name, I suddenly felt warning bells go off in my head at the situation.

My only positive thought as I grimly took in the situation calmly,

'_Well, at least now I know I'm not crazy…or in hell.'_


End file.
